Brason
by Miss McLean
Summary: A romance between Jason, and yes, brick. From Heroes of Olympus book 3, this is for all the Brason lovers Hope you enjoy!


He and Piper were being pelted with plates and stones. Jason tried to shield Piper, but a brick caught him above the eye. He crumpled, and the crowd surged forward.

Jason reached forward and pulled the brick close to his chest before losing consciousness. He awoke to the sound of voices. He sat up, looking down to see that he was in bed. The rest of the seven surrounded him, Piper looking especially worried. His head throbbed.

"Don't tell me he lost his memory again-ow!"

Jason stirred, sitting up.

"Jason, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm fine. Gods, my head hurts. We were at Camp Jupiter.. .and I got hit with.. .with a- quick! Where is it?!" he demanded, looking around frantically.

'Where's what? Jason what're you looking for?" Leo asked.

"T-the brick! The brick! Where is it?!"

Leo stepped forward and pulled something out of his ever-present tool belt. "Here man.. .you wouldn't let go of it when we dragged you onto the ship."

Jason leaped forward and yanked the brick out of his grasp. He stroked it lovingly before looking up. "Do you think you could- Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

They all looked at him puzzled. Except for Annabeth. She looked like she was concerned about his mental state.

"Uh, sure..." said Frank, herding everyone else out of the room.

Jason looked down at his brick and brought it up to his face. "My love..." it whispered. "Forgive me.. .it was not my intention to hit you."

"Shhh. Its okay..." He wasn't sure why, but since he'd woken up he'd felt an overwhelming attraction to the brick.

"...It was the person who threw me.. .I am so sorry. ..I have admired you from afar for so long..."

"Who threw-" Suddenly Jason looked up to see Percy standing in the doorway, gaping, an ice pack in his hand.

"Dude! Are you talking to a brick?"

"N-no..."

"I'm pretty sure you were..." He tossed the ice pack to him before walking out the door and shouting, "PIPER! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE'S TALKING TO THE BRICK!"

"They must not find out about our love," said the brick.

"Why not?" he demanded. "I'm not ashamed of it!"

"But we must keep it a secret. Only for a while. Please, for me." He looked down at the brick.

"Okay.. .for you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the cool surface of the brick.

"Oh great. Now he's making out with it! Annabeth. . .do something. You're the smart one," said Percy, in the doorway yet again. Everyone else stood behind him.

"Dude," said Leo. "You've got a perfect girlfriend right here. Why the brick?" Jason shook his head.

"You don't understand."

"I think he needs help," muttered Frank.

"I'm fine," Jason snapped. "But I have to get out of here." Annabeth shook her head.

"You're not leaving here until you're better. And we need to have your head checked..."

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone! I won't leave." They shut the door and he curled up in bed with the brick.

"We'll find whoever threw you tomorrow," he whispered. "And thank them for uniting us."

…

As Jason went to bed that night he kissed his brick goodnight and put it away into its special drawer in case Piper burst in and found his precious darling brick. The brick's drawer had several layers of blankets lining it, to give brick that extra comfy bed. Jason turned his light off and snuggled into his blankets, all the while thinking about brick.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and pulled brick out of her drawer and cuddled her like a teddy bear. He soon fell asleep.

❤ _In his dream _❤

"Jason? Jason?"

Jason heard a wispy little voice. He slowly pulled his knife out of his pocket. "Yes? Who's there? How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Brittany." There was shuffling and he slowly saw a figure in the dark. "Please put the knife down Jason. Remember me?" She was beautiful. She wore a bright red dress with little slippers. Her hair was ambre and wavy, down to her waist. She had brown eyes with specks of blue and green. Her lips looked naturally pink. She looked perfect. Brittany caught Jason staring at her and she giggled. "Silly boy."

"Oh um… I…" It was as if Jason had forgotten how to speak.

She walked up to Jason and kissed him on the lips.

"I… have a Girl. Friend." He softly replied.

"I understand. I will be leaving soon though." She said. "It's fine."

"No, but why? You can stay on the Argo II." Jason sort of regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Hmm. Maybe." She pursed her lips. "Well, it's morning now. Good bye my love." She said, walking away.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"Jason! Wake up!" Piper shook Jason. She was a little pissed he had slept with the thing.

"Huh?" He slowly got up. "Oh um I… I'll be right there."

"Mhmm. I'll just let you sleep in with that brick of yours." she replied, walking out and slamming the door.

"Piper wait!" Jason shouted_. Ugh its no use._

"Jason?" there was the voice.

"Yes? Its me! Where are you Brittany?"

She emerged from behind the drawer. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Oh Gods… well, I better introduce you to my friends." Jason stumbled.

"That would be fine." She replied.

He led her out to see the crew, nervous of what was going to happen.

❤ _On the deck _❤

"I'm worried about Jason's state." said Annabeth.

"Me too. " said Piper "I mean he has been acting strange ever since-"

"..and then Leo built this ship and- oh hi guys! This is Brittany!" Jason said.

Everyone except Piper gawked at her. She was pure beauty. _Wow look at her. She's the most beautiful person in the-_ Piper realized she radiated beauty. This was like the shopping mall and with-

"Hi guys!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Hi Medea." Piper replied.

"Piper she is NOT Medea! Seriously? Her mom is Aphrodite and her dad works at a car repair shop. Chill!" Jason shouted.

Piper glanced at Jason and knew there was something off about him.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
